First consider the expression for: $-7$ plus the product of $6$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $9$ times that expression and then add $2$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $6$ and $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What is $-7$ plus $6x$ $6x$ $ - 7$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (6x - 7) = \color{orange}{9(6x-7)}$ What does adding $2$ to $\color{orange}{9(6x-7)}$ do? $9(6x-7)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(6x-7)+2$.